Father
by StarCharm
Summary: Oneshot. Ever since they became one Vanitas began feeling everything Ven felt, and lately he had been feeling incredibly happy. But as annoyed as Vanitas was for the overwhelming sensations he didn't have it in him to lash at Ven for it. This was a special occasion. Venqua implied.


Vanitas never thought he'd grow to like sleeping so much. Within Ven's heart sleep was calm, quiet, warm and strangely soothing, all feelings he had never felt back when he followed Xehanort. If he wanted to he could spend months with his consciousness asleep as Ven continued living for them both, occasionally waking up on his own or startled awake when Ven's heart was suddenly overrun by powerful emotions.

But the last nine months Vanitas had been interrupted countless of times from his calm slumber. Ven had been awfully happy lately, more than usual, and Vanitas knew exactly why. He'd be aggressively pulled back from sleep as a joyous smile involuntarily spread on his lips, even once going as far as to shed happy tears. He was glad Ven hadn't been there to witness it.

He had all the right to be mad at Ven, and though Vanitas was certainly annoyed he didn't have it in him to lash at Ven. Not this time.

Vanitas groaned to himself as tears threatened to gather at the corner of his eyes again.

"Can't he keep it together for just one minute?" He snarled annoyed, the familiar warm feeling of joy filling his chest for the umpteenth time that day.

As pleasant as the brief sensation was Vanitas still wasn't entirely comfortable bearing such strong positive emotions. He huffed to himself, figuring that Ven would definitely come talk to him that day, and when he did he'd be sure to ask him to keep it down.

Blankly witnessing the rest of the day through Ven's eyes Vanitas waited patiently for his host to visit by, and just as he had thought a few hours later Vanitas found himself back in his heart station face to face with Ven.

"Hey." Ven greeted with hearty smile, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly upon immediately noticing Vanitas' impatient expression.

Vanitas crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Ven to say whatever he had come to say in the first place before he could lay his request.

Ven sat down on the floor and invited Vanitas to join him with a friendly pat.

Rolling his eyes Vanitas complied and sat next to Ven.

"So…" Ven began. "How are you feeling?"

"You tell me, you're the one that has been bombarding me with your emotions all damn day long." Vanitas sighed.

"Oh." Ven blinked in realization before chuckling bashfully. "Sorry, it must have gotten annoying huh?"

Vanitas huffed.

"You've always been a softie. I got used to it."

Ven smiled, knowing that was Vanitas' own distinct way of showing kindness.

"Well… we're finally parents." Ven murmured softly. "What do you think?"

" _You're_ finally a parent." Vanitas was quick to point out. "That child is not mine."

Ven laughed amused.

"Don't be like that. We're the same person now, you're her father as much as I am."

Vanitas scowled annoyed. Never in his life would he had ever thought of being a parent. Even if their hearts had joined and they became one person Vanitas didn't feel any sort of fatherly love towards that child. Not that he knew what that was like anyways.

"What you do is your business, you don't have to drag me into it." Vanitas muttered as he turned away.

Ven smiled to himself, feigning an audible sigh of defeat.

"If you say so." Ven grinned.

Vanitas briefly glanced back in Ven's direction. Though he honestly couldn't care less for that child he unexpectedly felt the slightest hint of gladness for his other half. It had been years since Ven felt this happy, and even Vanitas could appreciate that at some degree.

"She looks like you." Vanitas suddenly spoke up, bringing Ven back from his thoughts.

Ven raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting that kind of response.

"You really think so?" Ven asked taken aback. "Honestly the moment I saw her I thought she looked just like Aqua."

Vanitas turned back at Ven with a serious look in his eyes that was somewhat difficult to read.

"She has your eyes."

Ven's lips slowly curved into a smile.

"Yeah…" Ven agreed, remembering Aqua had pointed out the same thing. "I guess she does."

The two looked away from each other to remain in a comfortable silence.

Right then could have been the perfect moment to ask Ven to keep it together and stop waking him up with such bothersome bursts of emotions, but Vanitas inwardly cursed to himself when he felt something holding him back.

He too had grown soft, and the worst part was that he didn't mind it that much. It wasn't so bad.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."


End file.
